Memory Lane
by Pharaoh-chan
Summary: The sequel to 'Remind Me Again' is finally here! Takes place 3 years later. Pairings you ask? You'll just have to find out......XD FINALLY UPDATED!I AM ALIVE!
1. A Chance Encounter

A/N I'M ALIIIIVE!! XDDDD So here's the first chapter of the sequel, decided to go along with it. I'm glad to know none of you gave up on me. :sniffles: XDDD THE SHOW MUST GO ON AFTER ALL!!

Memory Lane

Rating: T

Genre: Humor, Romance

Pairings: (secret XD)

Chapter One

A young male approached the counter warily. He looked up at the menu contemplatingly. So much to choose from. Did he really need caffiene this time of day? He's already hyper, he figures, but what the heck. Order a Latte or something. He glances over at the price. Oh NO WAY. $7? For ONE cup? Can't be. He peers, squinting. No. Yep, that's the price for ONE whole cup. A small too. Forget the latte. Maybe something more….chocolately. Yeah. A nice cup of hot chocolate. So sweet and mouth watering and-

$6?

The male looked into his wallet. He currently had $1.25. He sighed sadly. No cocoa for him.

" 'Scuse me sir, but…are you gonna order something?"

The male looked up, surprised someone was speaking to him. It was the guy at the register. He was wearing a black T-shirt and a green apron with the adorning Starbucks label slapped on. A poof of blondish mullet like hair sprouted from the guy's head, a few bangs handing over his viser.

" Huh? Oh…..yeah. Uhm…….do you have anything under $1 here?" He asked, nervously.

The other male burst out laughing, holding his sides. When his laughter died down into a set of giggles he said, " Are you kidding me? This is STARBUCKS. Nothing's under a dollar here." He smiled, laughing slightly again.

Now that he had thought about it, this man behind the register had a familiar aura about him. He shook his head. Nah. Couldn't be. He looked up at the man, " I'm sorry. I can't afford anything." He started walking away.

" Hey! Wait a tick!" The male looked over, seeing the man behind the register lean out from the counter. " C'mere for a minute!" He shouted out.

The young male hesitated, but found himself walking back to the counter.

" It's okay. I just wanted to get a better look at ya. You look familiar." The man behind the register regarded him closely for a moment. " You know, I might be able to place your face if you took off your sunglasses."

The young male reached for his sunglasses hesitantly, taking them off slowly.

" Hmm………" The male leaned closer. He tilted his head to the side, as if seeing the other's face at a different angle might help any.

As the male was leaning over, the younger male noticed his name tag. He leaned close, peering back at the male with such a determined intensity to match and said, " Hi Demyx."

The man behind the counter jerked back, eyes wide.

" Whoa. How….did you know my name?"

The young male pointed to the man's nametag.

" Huh? Oh." He smiled. " Thought you were some kind of mind reader with freaky powers."

" I knew you anyway. I mean, I could have guessed without the nametag. You probably don't remember me."

"I'll bet I do. What's your name? Where do you know me from?" Demyx asked, smiling brightly.

" Roxas. From TT High."

That's all he got out, for once the male said his name Demyx glomped him from the counter, other customers looking at them warily.

" Roxas??! Aw, Lil' buddy!!! I've missed you so muuuuch!!"He squeezed him hard. Roxas was sure he heard something in his spinal cord snap.

" Can't……..b-breeeeeaaath…." He felt his face turn blue.

Then somewhere between the land of living and the land of deprived oxygen he thought, ' How can you FEEL your face turn blue? You can't FEEL your face turning colors. That's just nonsense. Wheeeeee……'

Demyx finally ended the squeeze the life out of Roxas game, which would kind of sound fun as a party game, and stepped back.

" Whoa. Shrimp, you got TALL! How old are ya now?"

Roxas shook his head to keep from getting dizzy, ignoring Demyx's comment about him being short.

" I'm 18. You're….what…..21?"

"TURNING 21, next month, thank you very much." Demyx corrected.

" That's….neat. Starbucks huh? What happened to your musician career?" Roxas asked him running a hand through his hair.

Demyx smiled sheepishly. " Dunno really. Couldn't find my spot in showbiz back there. Thought I'd move and get a new start."

" Why Hollow Bastion then?" Roxas asked.

Demyx smiled, winking. " I should be asking you that." He gave a half salute, sliding over the counter again, grabbing a towel and wiping the counter clean. " I'd better get back to work then. Thirsty patrons y'know."

" Uh….Demyx, wait. Have….." Roxas swallowed, looking away for a moment, embarrassed about what he was about to ask. " Have you heard from…..him?"

Demyx smiled, tipping his vizor at him. " No. But maybe _you_ will, sir. Have a nice day." He turned back around, scurrying off to get a customer his drink.

Roxas was stunned for a moment, before turning back around.

"Huh…Y'know…..it's possible." He said lightly to himself.

" Then again isn't everything?" A new voice piped up.

"Huh?"

XxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXXxXxxXxXx

A/N Soooo……second chapter will be coming soon. XDDD


	2. A Vision of Blue

A/N: OMG, FINALLY. You're all probably dying at your computer desks, waiting for me to post a chapter. I'm a loser.Totally. I apologize. DX

I never forgot about you guys. I just…died. XD I love you all so much. Thank you all for your reviews. ::huggles tightly::

Chapter 2

Roxas POV

I turned my head.

"What?" I answered dumbly.

A flash of brilliantly bright, blue, emo hair stared back at me. I blinked, the thought of who the person was finally registering in my head.

"Zexion?"

He shook his head, moving his hair from his face. "Hello Roxas." He said, smiling somewhat brightly.

"How….how did you know it was me?" I asked, pushing thoughts of possible stalking aside.

"You…really haven't changed much. Your hair still looks the same." He continued smiling.

"Yours too." I laughed, happy to see some familiar faces. He reached over, giving me a tight hug.

"I've missed you. Things changed when we all went our separate ways."

I nodded. Everything _had_ changed. Hayner and I grew apart, but still kept in touch from time to time. When everyone left, it was impossible to talk every day, or even every week for that matter because of everyones crazy schedules.

"How'd you know I'd be here anyway?" I asked, stretching my arms above my head.

" I didn't. I'm…here to see Demyx." His cheeks tinged a pinkish color, which was weird to see because Zexion was so _pale._

"Demyx….?" It took me a moment to register. "….Ohhh……riiiight." I grinned, flashing him a thumbs up. "When did this happen?" I started laughing.

"A few weeks ago." He smiled shyly.

"Ohhh. Nice." I said, smiling. "I'm glad you found someone, Zex. I told you it was all a matter of time."

"Yes, you did." He smiled at me, nodding his head. "That day in the bathroom. You really helped me. Thank you Roxas."

"No problem."

It was silent for a few moments.

"I suppose I should be letting you go tos ee Demyx now." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "I don't want to keep you from him."

"Oh, you're not Roxas. I'm very happy to see you again."

"I really should get going though, y'know? And if I don't see you later, have a happy holiday huh? Christmas is almost here."

"Roxas, why don't you stay, catch up? Demyx will be off work soon. We could all grab a bite to eat."

"Can't. I've really got be on my way. But….there is one thing you could help me with…." I looked down, nudging the floor with my toe.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Have you heard from….Axel….at all?"

Zexion looked at me, sensing my nervousness of his answer.

" I've spoken to him not long ago……although I'm not sure what he's up to these past few weeks. He seemed to be doing fine."

I sucked in my breath. "Do you know where he lives?"

Zexion pondered for a moment, looking up at the ceiling.

"I couldn't tell you, honestly. Although, I could give you his number to call. He has his cell phone on him whever he is, I'm sure. Here." Zexion reached down into his bag, pulling out a notebook and scribbling the number down. He tore out the paper and handed it to me.

" You know….there's a chance the number might not work. It doesn't work for long distance. Other…worlds you know. I'm not even sure where Axel is….or if the number will go thourgh. If it does go through, it means you're probably close."

I looked at the number, frowning. Zexion looked at me and understood what I was thinking.

"Though….if he hasn't called you yet….it must mean that he…can't get through." Zexion was quiet for a moment, looking saddened.

I nodded, filled with despair. "It costs a lot to travel these days…..he probably can't afford it." I sighed, rubbing my temples. "Zex, how can I find him if I don't know where to look? I'm not made of money myself, and this could be the one shot I have! If the number doesn't get through….how will I know where he is? It'll be like a one in a million guess…."

Zex wrapped an arm around me, trying to comfort me. "It's alright. I'm sure you'll find him. Love knows no bounds…right?" He smiled.

I sniffed, not wanting to cry right then and there.

At least I had a clue. One clue to bring me closer to him. One more step to finding him.

One more chance at loving him.

Authoress Note: Sorry it took so long…..I….I really am. DX

ANYWHO. GREAT NEWS! XD

If I can't get a chapter for this story up, I have a new one coming out called: "Remind me Again?" REVERSE/REBIRTH! It's a remake of the first story, but from the POV of a very unsuspecting character! I hope you all will review and comment! XD


	3. A Phonecall and an Old Man

"So he hasn't heard a word from Axel huh?"

"No. I thought that was very strange. I'm sure Axel would be calling as much as he could. Maybe he's busy."

"Maybe he's sick?"

"Oh, I certainly hope not."

Zexion set down his cup of coffee on the table and clasped his hands together, resting his chin on them. Demyx chugged his mug of coffee and wearily looked on, and opened his mouth to say something, but quickly changed his mind.

"I hope Roxas will find him." Demyx finally said, smiling hopefully. "I never saw Axel so happy."

Zexion nodded in agreement, presenting Demyx with a small smile of his own.

"They'll find each other. It's only a matter of time."

And the two sat silently together, admiring one another and smiling small secretive smiles from across the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas' POV

I bolted down the market street shoving poor pedestrians mercilessly out of my way. I reached the end of the street and huffed and puffed like an out of shape cow and slumped back onto a street bench. 'Man, I gotta lose some WEIGHT. Or at least shape up.' I gazed down at my chest which was heaving and finally managed to catch my breath after a few moments. I looked down at the crumpled up paper in my fist and let out a breath of relief. I'd finally get to see Axel. Though…I wasn't sure why he wasn't keeping in contact. Either he forgot about me…or something was up. I was hoping it wasn't either of the two but if I had a preference it'd be the second one.

Regardless of said cynical thoughts, my heart was racing from joy! (or just being out of shape.) And I couldn't wait to hear his voice. I'd wondered how he'd been, where he'd been, what he was doing now. But….there was a problem.

Cell phones don't exactly carry through to different WORLDS. The signal's way too weak. So it would be hard to contact him if we weren't close enough. His cell phone number was my only chance at reaching him though, and at least I had a small glimmer of hope.

'Why do you think he left you anyway?'

Huh?

'Oh I'm just…..curious. The reason he gave you for leaving was rather hasty, was it not? I just don't seem to understand.'

The hell…? Who are YOU? How do you know what he said anyway?

'I'm like all of your subconscious thoughts, I just happen to be the more cynical of them. Do tell me though; if he loved you so much he wouldn't have left. And he didn't even TRY to contact you.'

You don't know that. Maybe he's busy or sick. You never know…

'Well we'll see, won't we?' Cynic replied, smirking.

I tossed my bag over my shoulder and stood up, walking over to the payphone, sliding the booth door closed. I smoothed out the paper and held my breath, typing his number into the keypad. It made a few strange noises, and finally it started to ring. I felt like my face was turning blue from holding my breath and it probably was, because a very strange old man was watching me through the glass with a raised eyebrow, probably wondering what I was doing. Either that or he was a convict waiting to hurt me. He had this eye patch and this long black ponytail and he was just…..staring at me. I blinked at him, frowning uneasily. I finally turned my back to him, biting my lip and waiting for the scary old man to leave.

"Hello?"

I jerked out of my stupor and let out a shaky breath of pure joy and absolute excitement. I went to shout a joyful greeting when-

"Ah haaa. Just kidding. I'm not here! This is my answering machine so leave an answer and I'll get back to you with a question and maybe we'll get real freaky. BEEEEEEP!"

My mouth dropped as I shook my head incredulously.

Nice. Real….nice. I'll bet Demyx told him to say that. Freaks.

I sighed into the phone and worded myself as carefully as I could.

"Hey. This is Roxas. Or maybe you'd remember me as Roxy-poo-baby-kins." I grimaced at the horrible nickname he bestowed upon me. "I haven't spoken to you in a while. I hope you're doing ok and everything's well." I shuffled my feet, casting my eyes to the ground. "And….well…..I missed you." I hastily mentioned, feeling my cheeks heating up. "That's all. Uhm….well. I'll talk to you later….maybe." I was filled with relief when I hung up the phone.

I stayed in there for a few moments, filled with a mixture of feelings, all blended into a nauseating concoction. I finally bowed my head and walked out of the booth, startled that the old man was still watching me.

I glared at him for a few moments and he merely gazed back at me with his one shiny eye and I finally said, "Hey. Old Man. Can you uh…..can you not stare at me, ok? I don't want any trouble. I don't have any money if that's what you want."

That's not true. I had a dollar. A dollar could buy you a McChicken. I could go for a chicken sandwich right now.

Wait, why am I discussing my need for lunch when there is a psychotic creepy old man staring at me?

"Old Man?" He scoffed at me, his mouth upturned into a sneer. "Kid I'm probably younger than your MOM."

"I don't give a hoot HOW old you are, it's not cool to stare at young people through telephone booths." I gave off a shudder. "It's creepy."

"Man you small fry piss me off. I ought to teach you a lesson right here." I flinched and backed up.

"Uh, n-no thanks man. Like I said I don't want any trouble or anything-"

He let off a huge laugh, at the expense of my fear and shook his head.

"I ain't going to hurt you kid. It's just not worth it. And anyway, any friend of Demyx is a friend of mine."

"Wait a second. You KNOW Demyx?"

"Sure." He smirked, his eye glinting at me. "Hell, we go back a long time. I've seen you two hanging around before. You were more of a small fry then." He lowered his hand to a shorter level, as if to emphasize my puniness.

"Who are you?"

"Don't believe a word anybody tells ya, especially Dem and Axx." He yelled at me, warningly. I flinched and nodded fearfully, wondering where in the world this conversation had taken a turn into. "Just call me….Xigbar. Don't ask no questions, alright?"

Uhm. Alright.

He gave me a thumbs up and a wink with his good eye (at least I think it was a wink, but hard to tell. It could very well be a blink.)

"Well I'll catch ya around small fry. Be good." He gave a half hearted salute and waltzed off. I shook my head and rolled my eyes and continued on down the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rooooooooooooooxuuuuusssssssssss."

I blinked and glared up at the ridiculous face peering at me.

"Hi."

I pushed Demyx back and smiled playfully at his antics. He hadn't changed much, and it was good to know.

"Hi to you. Now get out of my face, will ya?" I grinned and flipped through my magazine.

"I'm glad you decided to come back and join us. It's really good to be together again." Zexion said, smiling at me, which was strange seeing it from him since he used to be so introverted,

"Yeah it is. I figured I shouldn't waste the opportunity, right?"

"Soooo. You called him right?"

"Yeah, left him a message."

"That's good." Demyx said, taking a swig of coffee. "He'll call one of us, I'm sure."

I shrugged, feeling something in the pit of my stomach, gnawing at me.

"I also bumped into a friend of yours…..Xigbar was it?"

"XIGBAR?! REALLY?!!" Demyx screamed, causing everybody in the café to look at us strangely.

"Oh wooooooow! He's in town, how great!" Demyx giggled, clapping a hand to his face and leaning forward. "Did he tell you his real name?" He whispered dramatically.

"Uh….no but he did mention something about you and Axel-"

"It's not Xigbar. It's BRAIG." He whispered dramatically, laughing and taking another shot of coffee.

"Braig?"

"It's his birth name. He hates it." He laughed again. "He punches people who call him Braig, in the mouth. Call him Braig."

"But I don't want to get punched in the-!"

Zexion shushed Demyx with a hand on his back and looked at me wisely. "Oh don't listen to him. He's just hyper."

I stared at him with horror as he began to giggle crazily.

Who gave him a job at Starbucks anyway?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well. Review? Is it any good? Is it absolute GARBAGE? I hope it's somewhat like how I used to write. I hope. I'll add more to this chapter most likely but I wanted to see if I was in the right direction.


End file.
